Knowing
by annonymouss
Summary: She knows not to touch her mother's beer bottles, or else she will get slapped; he knows that his mother is abused, but he doesn't know why; but the youngest one is so naive, unaware that the woman who gave birth to him just died. Rated T. One-shot.


_**©-Rick Riordan**_

"_**Knowing"**_

…

_**X.**_

"Thalia Grace, go stand in the corner and think about what you did!" the woman screams, spanking the innocent girl as hard as she could multiple times, "I can't believe you." As the electric-eyed toddler starts crying, the angry woman mumbles: "Stupid 3-year-old."

Thalia blinks, her cheek still burning, as her mother growls and grabs an empty bottle of wine from the countertop, breaking it in half; the sharp glass glistened like the sea, and a loud shatter was heard as its other half fell on the floor. Quickly, the drunken lady advanced and held her daughter's collar, threatening her again…Thalia's tears fell harder and harder each second, until she became numb. The woman yells in her ear, she pushes her, and the girl falls down, her head meeting the wall.

This was her life.

The pain obviously hurt, her heart beating heavily like a drum in a steady rhythm: boom, boom, boom. The wall was hard, stern and the girl left a smudge on it as she met the wood face-to-face; Thalia couldn't look up and directly meet her mother's eyes so she looks at her feet, quivering in fear, trying to stop crying until the tears turned into sniffling, which turned into anger.

The woman softens. "Why can't you just behave yourself for once, Thalia? You think that I actually enjoy teaching you a lesson like this? Why can't your father be here right now," Ms. Grace carries her daughter up to her room, closing the door. And then the doorbell rings.

The young girl knows not to mess with her mother when another man comes inside their home, and to stay away from the white, sticky fluid left behind on the sheets; it tasted like salt, and felt incredibly weird in her hands—the total opposite of her toys, which were created for her hands only. She also knows to not pay attention when her mom is screaming and making weird noises when it's nighttime and to stay clear of the master bedroom. Keep note: do not drink the beverages in the cooler, for it tastes awfully bad.

Usually, the older, beautiful-turned-drunk mother kept her cans and bottles in several hidden places

If she went near her mother right now, the only thing she would earn was an undeserving slap on the cheek, or her hand placed over the hearth touching the bright flames, leaving an unloving feeling left behind for a several hours.

As she looks outside, the moans and sounds from the other side begin again, keeping Thalia awake; what was she doing? She sighs, covering her face with a pillow.

Her only toy was a stuffed animal, a worn-out pass-me-down that her mother used to play with when she was Thalia's age and had a real home and family.

And then she starts crying again.

Thalia Grace knows this: her mother's life is screwed, just because of her. Where was her father, when they needed him the most—hell, who was her father and why did he desert him? She remembers her mother's words an hour ago: "Thalia Grace [go stand in the corner and] think about what you did!"

It's all her fault; the beautiful, lovely woman was gone because of her… And that made her angry.

_[But is this really true?]_

_Sadly, she thought wrong._

_**X.**_

"If you live in my house, you live by my rules!" Gabe screams, pulling Sally's hair with his fist. "You're under my roof, so there's no choice…_honey_." His tongue coiled with disgust.

"You should not be treating me this way, _husband_," Sally spat. "I will call the cops if you continue this abusive nature!"

Gabe snickers. "Yeah, you go do that. Let's see where your precious son would be…" he replies, gripping onto her throat with his sinewy hands.

"Percy is not part of this! Leave the boy alone or else," she hisses. Her eyes start to widen with fear as Gabe slaps her cheek, leaving a red pigment behind. Their insults were coiled and definitely rude, but Gabe had the upper hands and began to beat the poor mother again, unaware that little sea-green eyes captured the whole intense scene.

Little Percy was watching, his jaw on the floor. How could his step father do this to the only woman who meant everything to him? He trusted him, and this was the way he treated the housewife who cooked, cleaned and worked everyday, working her ass off like there was no more tomorrow. His mother, the woman who gave birth to him, was being disrespected, and the stupid bitch didn't know that Percy already knew. Why? A stream of tears began to form, but they were quickly turned into anger. He was stunned, paralyzed, still like a statue. But that was nothing. He had to do what a son had to do: defend the lady who gave him life.

Gabe hit Sally again, who replies in pain. She whimpers, hurt. That was it; he couldn't stand it anymore.

Percy runs in, screaming. "Let mommy go!" He jumps on Gabe's back, attacking him, throwing the stepfather off guard, letting go of him.

Sally gasps, too hurt to do anything. Gabe grabs Percy, "_Son_, what the heck do you think you are you doing to your _father_?"

"Why are you hurting mommy, daddy?"

Gabe laughs, hiding everything in his dark voice. "Perseus, I am not hurting anyone… I love your mother—now why would I do that? Did I hurt you, Sally?" He glares at Sally. "Sally, did I hurt you?"

The mother wanted to say "Percy, we will leave at once! And yes, this dog is abusing me!" and love him, holding the boy close…but she needed to protect him from one thing much scarier than Gabe: Monsters. She was doing this for him. She had to, right?

Hesitantly, Sally opens her mouth, lying, "Percy, we were just playing around," she stiffens as Gabe's eyes met hers, "I love my husband. Now, eat your cookies and go to bed. It's almost 9."

Percy tries to say something, but Gabe pushes him out the door—gently—and shuts it. Quickly, Percy leans against the tall piece of wood, trying to hear Sally and Gabe, but there is no sound; just silence. The boy quivers and goes to the kitchen, eating the blue cookies. The taste of it comforted him, knowing that his mother made them just the way he liked it.

A few minutes later, he walks to his room, the silence stalking him to his blue bed. Unable to forget the scene, Percy got under his covers but couldn't sleep. He wonders if there's anything else Sally and Gabe were hiding, and if they didn't love each other.

He knows too much already… But there are still questions that need to be answered.

_**X.**_

"Bianca, why are you crying?" Nico asks, saddened by the fact that his sister was shedding water which was being formed in her eyes.

She couldn't tell him the truth; he's too young to know. She looks up at her little brother, lying, "I'm just so happy to have you in my life, Nico." She hands him a card, "I hope you like it."

"Sweet! My collection is expanding! Thanks, Bianca!" he forgets that his sister is crying and jumps up and down in excitement, much to Bianca's delight.

She holds his shoulder as they walk down the path leading him inside a huge car, which would take them to Las Vegas, the driver being a lawyer—another secret she kept from her brother: they're never coming back. Their father, whoever he is, sent the lawyer to take them away. Bianca didn't know why, but their father told the lawyer to tell his kids that he would meet and protect them there.

"Come on, Nico… Let's go!" she says and they get inside the car.

"Where's Madre?" he asks, looking at his collection with huge interest, not meeting Bianca's sad eyes.

"We'll see her, don't worry." Those words felt like a worthless pit of shit she just had to say.

She couldn't tell Nico what had happened, he's too young to know. The car turns on, and then it starts moving, leaving everything behind.

Nico, he was so innocent, so full of life; this young boy, no older than thirteen, had a lot of spirit and joy in him, and he was pure, not being aware of any horrid thing happening around him…and Bianca planned on keeping it that way, like a good big sister.

_Too bad he doesn't know that his mother died because of him._

…

**Obviously, they were naïve, small…a bit OOC, I'll admit.**

**I am sorry if this didn't meet your standards of a decent story; I am very drowsy right now. Feel free to suggest anything. Thank you.**


End file.
